


Hide

by bandgrad2008



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgrad2008/pseuds/bandgrad2008
Summary: At the fair, some things are more fun in the dark.
Relationships: Faye Chamberlain/Diana Meade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFnet May 2, 2012.

" _Let's get out of here."_

Faye chewed at the light blue cotton candy wrapped around her finger and glanced at the brunette out of the corner of her eye. Diana and Cassie were going on and on about dark magic, something that she found slightly unfair. How could the two _good_ girls be the ones with the power? It just didn't make sense, but she was somewhat relieved to find out that John Blackwell wasn't her father.

Of course, it didn't make anything better when she foolishly stood in front of a speeding motorcycle that could have killed her while she was trying to _activate_ her dark magic. If Diana hadn't pushed her out of the way…And speaking of Diana, the girl had been so pissed off at Faye for being so stupid and ignoring her.

Either way, it didn't matter to her. She wasn't related to Cassie, Diana was. And something about a good girl with dark magic was fascinating to her. It was just another reason for her to like Diana more than she already did, but she wondered just how far she could push Diana to bring out the darkness when they…

"Are you just going to stand there and chew your finger?" Diana's questioned, her voice bringing Faye back to reality. Faye realized her finger was void of any fluffy, sticky substance and reached for the glob on a stick in Diana's hand. Diana smirked, holding it away from Faye. "Cotton candy won't comfort you, you know."

Faye shrugged and craned her neck to look at Cassie, who stood on the other side of Diana. "Hey, you don't mind if Diana and I go ride the Ferris wheel, right? Thanks." Faye's hand grasped Diana's and she pulled her toward the Ferris wheel, ignoring the blonde's protests behind them. Once they were seated and moving, Faye's fingers slipped between Diana's. "Finally we're alone."

Diana rolled her eyes. "You know, if you don't want Cassie around, all you have to do is ask her _politely_ to give us some alone time."

Faye grinned. "But what's fun about being polite?" She squeezed Diana's fingers. "Being polite is boring. I'd rather say 'fuck off' and take you where I want to."

"You're so romantic." Diana smirked. "You could be a little nicer to Cassie, though. She's going through a rough time right now, with Jane's death and all." Faye sighed. "I'm not pulling the guilt card on you, Faye, I promise. I just…I want to be able to say that my girlfriend can be nice to other people sometimes."

"When was it established that I'm a _nice_ girlfriend?" Faye asked, wolfish grin in place. Diana kissed her cheek and rested her head against Faye's shoulder, both of them staring out across the horizon. Faye kissed the top of her head, smiling against her hair. "I love you, you know."

"I know."

Too soon they reached the bottom, Diana pulling her hand from Faye's, but Faye wouldn't have it. She tightened her grip on the brunette's fingers, smiling when Diana let her. Cassie stood with her arms crossed, disappointment etched on her face. "If this was going to be a date, I could have brought someone to keep me company while you guys went off on your own."

Faye smirked. "And just who were you going to bring, Cassie? Do you have a boyfriend we don't know about?" Cassie rolled her eyes as they began to walk through the crowd. "Or do we not know because it's a girl?"

The blonde glared over her shoulder at her. "Just because you and Diana are oh so in love doesn't mean that everyone else is gay too…" She turned to look at Diana. "I honestly do not understand what you see in her…" She smiled. "I guess it's better if I don't, though."

She turned around again, and Faye glanced at the girl next to her, noticing a blush developing on Diana's cheeks. Faye could almost applaud Cassie for making Diana blush by mentioning absolutely nothing, but it kind of made her jealous. She didn't find it difficult to make Diana blush, but it was usually in the most intimate moments, and Cassie was able to do it publicly. She stopped and turned Diana to face her, ducking her head and kissing her neck. She didn't care that they were surrounded by people.

Cassie came back to them after realizing they weren't following her anymore. "Yeah, I'm going to go and call Melissa to come and pick me up and then you guys can enjoy the rest of your date." She walked away, disappearing into the crowd, and Faye smirked, kissing Diana.

"I guess blondes _can_ take hints," Faye joked.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Be nice. She just wanted to hang out with us." Faye laughed and looked around the fairgrounds. It was passing nine, the lights of the rides bright against the night sky, and the parents with younger kids were beginning to leave. Diana tugged on her hand, pulling her toward the funhouse.

"I thought you didn't like funhouses," Faye pointed out, swallowing when she noticed the clown standing at the entrance. She hated clowns. Diana stopped walking, looking at the clown before turning to her girlfriend. Cupping Faye's cheek, she smiled and kissed her.

"Come on, it's just one. If he tries anything, I'll protect you." Faye rolled her eyes, Diana grinning. Of course she would try to make this the hero-saves-the-damsel type of thing. Faye muttered under her breath, giving Diana permission to continue, and the two girls passed the clown into the funhouse. Faye's fingers squeezed Diana's in the darkness, afraid of losing her in the maze, and when Diana stopped, so did her heart.

She barely had time to react when Diana turned and pinned her against the wall, sly grin on her face. Faye was confused by the girl's actions, considering this wasn't how her girlfriend usually acted, but she wasn't in a position to argue when the brunette girl kissed her. Hands moved in the darkness, both of them ignoring the fact that people would probably pass them to move forward into the funhouse.

They didn't care.

Faye shifted slightly, catching Diana off-guard, and took advantage of reversing their position. She was glad that Cassie had left, glad that no one else had come with them, because this was all about them. She didn't want to deal with the possibility of someone coming to look for them. Taking Diana's hands in hers, she pinned them by the girl's sides, ducking her head and kissing Diana's neck.

They could hear footsteps approaching, both of them trying to steady their breathing, Faye's mouth still on Diana's neck. A group of younger kids argued about who was a wimp as they maneuvered through the darkness, close to where Diana and Faye stood, hidden. Faye didn't realize she had let go of Diana's hands until one shoved itself into her jeans and her breath hitched as Diana's fingers moved skillfully. She buried her face in Diana's neck, slipping her hands beneath the girl's shirt, finding warm skin.

Biting Diana's neck to keep quiet, she could barely hold on. Diana always was _so good_ at this, at figuratively bringing Faye to her knees, that it was a wonder why people thought the girl was so innocent. She was far from it.

When they finally decided to walk toward the light, Diana grinned smugly while Faye rolled her eyes. "I wonder if anyone actually noticed us," she pointed out. Diana shrugged.

"They probably did."


End file.
